Something to remember you
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: Marius thinks about Eponine and her death. Please Review.


That night at the barricades his best friend had died in his arms.

Eponine… His best friend… The girl had a hard life, her parents were never around to take care for her, so she had to look out for herself. The girl was brave and smart. She didn't go to school much, but the street had learned her everything she needed to know to survive. Until tonight… She died because she wanted to be with him. He never knew she developed stronger feelings for him, he never realised she wanted to be more than just friends. If he had know, he wouldn't have used her to find Cosette, he wouldn't have talked for hours about the girl he fell in love with. He wouldn't a lot of things… He loved Eponine too, but as his best friend, she simply wasn't that girl. Now she died and it was his fault. He had asked her to bring a letter to Cosette. Now she was gone, forever. And it was all in vain, he might never see Cosette again too. She probably left a long time ago. At least he knew she loved him back. Eponine died all alone, nobody ever said they loved her, she was completely on her own. At least he was there for her at her very last moments, but he felt like it wasn't enough. He could never repay her for everything she had done for him. He was a jerk most of the time, shallow and egocentric most of the time. He shouldn't have taken Eponine for granted. He should have appreciated her more. He remembered the first time they ever met.

'_Bonjour, Monsieur', a girl his age asked him, 'a little bread for the poor, please?'_

_Marius was just heading for school in his best costume. Today he would start law school and he would build a life for himself. He tried to ignore the girl, but she kept following him._

'_Please, monsieur', she asked again._

_Marius was very annoyed by now. _

'_Hey, you', the girl scolded, 'you think you're clever. Roaming the streets with your books and costume. You think you're more than the rest of us, don't you?'_

_Marius looked at the girl and although she wore filthy clothes and was very skinny, she had some charm. _

'_I'm sorry', Marius said, feeling sorry for the girl. _

_It was very cold and the girl was shivering. _

'_Here', he said while giving her some money, 'go and buy something to eat'. _

_The girl smiled, 'What's your name?'._

'_Marius', he answered, 'Marius Pontmercy'._

'_Well, monsieur Marius', she said giggling, 'you got your tie all wrong. Let me fix it'._

_After fixing his tie, she gave him back his money._

'_I don't need it, Monsieur Marius', she said while running away, 'Maybe we'll meet again'. _

'_What's your name?', he called after her._

_While turning around, she said her name was Eponine and she ran away again. That was the first time Eponine helped him and it would certainly not be the last time._

His mates at the barricades took Eponine's body out of his embrace. They promised him she wouldn't die in vane. It took all of Marius' courage to stand up and to join his friends again. Enjolras gave him an embrace to comfort him, but nothing could. Tonight he would fight for Eponine en for Cosette, the love of his life.

The next thing he knew, he was hit by the enemy. He saw a big light and Eponine was waiting for him. He gently took her hand and he expected her to lead him to the white light.

'Monsieur Marius, this isn't your time', she whispered before disappearing together with the light.

**5 years later**

Marius took his baby girl in his arms. She was only two years old, but she had given Cosette and himself more joy than he could ever imagine. After been saved from the barricades, he had quickly recovered and married Cosette with the consent of her father. Their marriage was a very happy one, but there were some bumps on the road. Cosette's father, Jean Valjean, his saviour had passed away and Cosette had lost a baby after 5 months of pregnancy.

Holding his little girl, he realised how blessed he was. When the baby opened her eyes, Marius smiled softly.

'Jeanne Eponine', he whispered using the baby's full name, 'I hope you realise how blessed you are. You are named after the two bravest people I knew. Jean Valjean, your grandfather, who saved me from the barricades and who saved your mommy too when her mother passed away. He was the best man I knew. And Eponine, after daddy's best friend. She was brave, little one, brave like nobody else'.

The baby was asleep again and after he putted his daughter back in her crib, he saw Cosette standing across the room. She had witnessed the seen, but she had kept quiet, not wanting to disturb the beautiful moment between father and daughter.

'I'm sure they'll watch over her and protect her', Cosette said while kissing his temple.

'I love you, Cosette', Marius said sincerely.

At that moment he realised that Eponine hadn't died in vane. She had died for love.


End file.
